digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Digimon (Frontier)
and guard the Spirits |appearance=Digimon Frontier }} The are an organization in Digimon Frontier. Tasked with protecting the , they eventually fall split apart, becoming both the 's primary allies and antagonists. Fiction Digimon Frontier The three Celestial Digimon were the ones who took up the task of keeping the safe after was defeated by the . The Warriors entrusted their Spirits to the three of them; Wind and Light to , Flame, Thunder, and Ice to , and Darkness, Steel, Wood, Water, and Earth to . However, Cherubimon, corrupted by Lucemon, believed that Ophanimon and Seraphimon were plotting against him as well as the beast-types, so he led his followers against them. Seraphimon was defeated by Cherubimon in a surprise strike, and Ophanimon surrendered to protect him. They were both sealed away, Seraphimon in the ceiling of his castle at the Forest Terminal, and Ophanimon in the Light Barrier in Cherubimon's Castle at Rose Morning Star. When the human , called by Ophanimon, arrive at the Digital World, Cherubimon sends his servants to confront them in the hopes of taking their Spirits. Meanwhile, Ophanimon contacts the DigiDestined and directs them to Seraphimon's prison at the Forest Terminal. However, Cherubimon's servants— , , and —find them just as the children manage to free Seraphimon. In his weakened state, Seraphimon is defeated and scanned by Mercurymon, but the DigiDestined manage to escape with his . Seraphimon's Digi-Egg gives first Koji and then Takuya the power to fusion evolve, and Takuya, as , manages to recover Seraphimon's fractal code and send it back to his Digi-Egg. Patamon hatches from the egg and continues onward with the group towards the Rose Morning Star. Despite being a Rookie, Patamon aids in the final battle against Velgemon, distracting him long enough for Takuya and Koji to recover and defeat him. Ophanimon then calls the children to the Rose Morning Star. Having defeated Cherubimon's servants, and with the addition of Koichi Kimura, the children arrive at the Rose Morning Star to confront Cherubimon. In the following battle, Cherubimon manages to steal their D-Tectors and thus their Spirits, but not before Ophanimon is freed. She then tries to purify Cherubimon, but the darkness corrupting him is too strong, and she is forced to steal back the D-Tectors and return them to the children. She is also able to grant them the ability of Unified Spirit Evolution but is then destroyed by Cherubimon. With their new power, the children are able to defeat Cherubimon and purify him, but the final attack leaves him mortally wounded, and he dies in remorse with the spirits of Ophanimon and Seraphimon comforting him. Later, on the Yellow Moon, Patamon discovers the eggs of Cherubimon and Ophanimon, and they hatch as their Rookie forms of Lopmon and Salamon. While working together, their holy powers allow them to form barriers and propel rocks. The spirits of the three Celestial Digimon later manifest from their Rookie forms and give the DigiDestined advice on how to deal with Lucemon, which helps to defeat him. The Celestial Digimon remain in the Digital World once the fight is over, thankful for the efforts of the humans who saved their world. Members Seraphimon }} Seraphimon is responsible for maintaining law and order in the Digital World , as well as safeguarding the Spirits of Light and Wind. When is corrupted by , however, Seraphimon is defeated and sealed away in his castle at the Forest Terminal. 's first directive to her is to awaken him, and they manage to succeed in doing so. Cherubimon's fallen Warriors quickly follow, and Seraphimon's data is scanned by in the resulting struggle. Zoe Orimoto manages to take hold of his , and helps the DigiDestined escape. His Digi-Egg remains in 's care, who treats it as his own child, , though the Digi-Egg retains some of Seraphimon's divinity and immense powers, as it is able to grant first Koji Minamoto and then Takuya Kanbara the ability to fusion evolve. After Takuya manages to take back Seraphimon's data from Mercurymon and return it to his egg, the Digi-Egg hatches into Patamon. In his Patamon form, Seraphimon has a pink belt similar to Bokomon's, presumably because Bokomon also got hit by Seraphimon's Fractal Code when it returned to him. Though he is Seraphimon reborn, Patamon is still a child and acts as such. He views as a parental figure but also retains some of his divine strength, such as the ability to detect power. Patamon remains a bystander for the rest of the journey, though he helps briefly in the fight against Velgemon by distracting him, until he reunites with his fellow reborn Celestial Digimon on the Yellow Moon. Their divine powers allow them to protect Bokomon and Neemon from battle and when the DigiDestined lose heart against , a ghostly Seraphimon appears from Patamon to provide moral support. At the end of it all, Patamon thanks the DigiDestined for saving their world and prevents Bokomon from following the Digidestined back to the real world. In the D-Spirit Version 3, Seraphimon is a one of the bosses of MAP 4 (ICE). He can be encountered if the player has exactly nine Spirits, is at least level 60, and has already cleared the game. After he is defeated, Seraphimon will reappear here regardless of conditions. Attacks ;As Seraphimon *'Strike of the Seven Stars' (Sevens Heaven)This attack is named "Seven Heavens" in the Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle.: Fires seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at the opponent. ;As Patamon *'Boom Bubble' (Air Shot): Sucks in air then spits it out all at once as an air bullet. * Cherubimon |n1=(En:) Kerpymon''Digimon BattleSpirit 2'' }} is responsible for guiding the inhabitants of the Digital World through knowledge , as well as protecting the Spirits of Darkness, Earth, Wood, Water, and Steel. Cherubimon has great compassion for beast-type Digimon as he is one himself. He disagreed with Seraphimon and Ophanimon on many issues and eventually came to blame it on the same human and beast divide which tore apart their world before Lucemon. Seeing their attempts at reasoning with him as further collusion of the human-types against the beast-types, his heart opened to 's manipulations, turning him into his . Striking down Seraphimon and only sparing him due to Ophanimon's pleas, Cherubimon proceeds to implement a plan to gather the Digital World's fractal code through his agents and compress it in his castle. For the most part content to simply work through his army, Cherubimon only begins to directly intervene when his control over his prized Warrior begins to weaken as his memory of his human self grows. When these weaknesses almost make Duskmon lose his battle against , Cherubimon directly attacks the Warrior of Light and steals away Duskmon. Now safe from reprisal, Cherubimon reminds Duskmon of his life as Koichi Kimura and the resentment he feels for Koji Minamoto, BeoWolfmon's human form and Koichi's twin brother whom he had forgotten after their parents divorced. That very anger and pain drew Cherubimon to Koichi, and Cherubimon reinforces it by giving him the B Spirit of Darkness and the ability to slide evolve into . Despite his efforts, Duskmon is eventually purified and returned to Koichi, free of his influence. Disappointed by this turn of events, Cherubimon sends an image of himself to face the . Swatting away the others, he confronts Koichi, who argues that Cherubimon simply lied to and manipulated him. Cherubimon denies this claim, instead saying that he tried to find holders for the Spirits of Darkness but could only find Koichi's dark heart to use them. He offers to take Koichi again, but he refuses, and Cherubimon moves to attack. Koichi's acknowledgment that he needs neither fear nor evil anymore allows him to claim the now purified Spirits of Darkness, becoming and to defeat this image. Cherubimon is impressed by Koichi's ability to unlock the true power of darkness and looks forward to meeting him in person. The DigiDestined manage to infiltrate his castle at the Rose Morning Star, but it is all according to Cherubimon's plan. He interrupts the meeting between Ophanimon and her chosen, killing who led the children there. He reveals his plan to take all of the Spirits for himself, and he succeeds in doing so after a long, drawn-out battle. Ophanimon is freed right as he accomplishes his goal, however, and tries to reason with him. The two clash, and then Ophanimon attempts to return him to his former self. Cherubimon is too corrupted to be healed though, so Ophanimon takes the opportunity to steal the DigiDestined's D-Tectors and thus the Spirits back. Incensed by this, Cherubimon strikes down his former ally, but not before Ophanimon uses the last of her strength to give the DigiDestined the ability to unified spirit evolve. Takuya and Koji become and and proceed to temporarily defeat him. While the DigiDestined are distracted by the release of , Cherubimon takes all of the fractal code he gathered and absorbs it. The data gives him prodigious size, strength, and regenerative ability but leaves him with a visible weak point: the spot on his forehead where he took in the power. By using MagnaGarurumon as a shield, EmperorGreymon is able to strike at his forehead, releasing the absorbed data and mortally wounding him. Purified by EmperorGreymon back into his good self, Cherubimon cries and then joins his old friends, finally back to himself. After the succeed in breaking 's seal by scanning the Digital World, Cherubimon hatches on the Yellow Moon into Conomon, who immediately becomes Lopmon, and then renews his bonds with the other Celestial Digimon. Their divine powers allow them to protect and from battle and when the DigiDestined lose heart against , a ghostly Cherubimon appears from Lopmon to provide moral support. He also provides a clue that leads to Lucemon's defeat. At the end of it all, Lopmon thanks the DigiDestined for saving their world. In Digimon BattleSpirit 2, Cherubimon (Evil), named Kerpymon, is the final boss. His battle is different from the others in that Cherubimon has a hidden health meter while the player's Digisouls act as their HP. Kerpymon floats around dealing attacks via suction, dark orbs, and lightning. He has the ability to teleport across the battlefield and is only vulnerable on his face. Once defeated, Kerpymon reverts to a purified Digi-Egg. In the D-Spirit Version 3, Cherubimon (Evil) and his illusion are bosses of MAP 3 (?????). Cherubimon (Good) can be scanned after both are defeated. Attacks ;As Cherubimon (Evil) *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Storm of Judgment' (Heaven's Judgment): Summons a giant thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on the opponent. *'Terminal Judgment' (Final Judgment): An enhanced version of Storm of Judgment which increases the range and density of the lightning bolts. *'Thousand Spears' (Thousand Spear): An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which fires multiple spears of lightning. *'Lightning Blast': An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which greatly enlarges the spear fired. Ophanimon }} is responsible for the preservation of love and life in the Digital World , as well as protecting the Spirits of Flame, Ice, and Thunder. When Cherubimon is corrupted and launches a surprise attack that wounds Seraphimon, Ophanimon pleads for his life and submits to imprisonment at Cherubimon's Castle in order for this to be done, taken by a . Though locked in a cage of light, her powers aren't diminished, and so she calls upon the children of the Human World to come save them. Appearing as a simple text message asking if they want to begin, children are drawn to the Shibuya Train Station beneath Shibuya Station and taken to the Digital World. She manages to find appropriate children to hold the Spirits among those who come, but some children refuse to leave this world, and so she directs to protect them. She guides her DigiDestined first to the Forest Terminal where Seraphimon's sleeping body is , and though that fails, she then directs them to the Rose Morning Star where she herself is being held after they attain all of their Beast Spirits. Ophanimon never ceases helping her chosen, managing to bring enough doubt to 's mind to prevent him from killing a defeated Koji. At the Rose Morning Star, the DigiDestined manage to infiltrate Cherubimon's Castle and come face to face with their patron Digimon. Ophanimon further elaborates on the events that led up to the DigiDestined being called, up until Cherubimon interrupts. The DigiDestined figure out that by breaking the mirrored walls they can free Ophanimon, but Cherubimon makes the effort difficult by stealing the Spirits from each of the DigiDestined, and Ophanimon manages to force herself free just as he completes his task. She battles and tries to reason with Cherubimon. In a last ditch effort, Ophanimon attempts to return him to his former self, but Cherubimon is too corrupted to be healed. She takes the opportunity to steal the DigiDestined's D-Tectors and thus the Spirits back, but Cherubimon strikes down his former ally for this transgression. Ophanimon uses the last of her strength to give the DigiDestined the ability to unified spirit evolve. After the succeed in breaking 's seal by scanning the Digital World, Ophanimon hatches on the Yellow Moon into Punimon, who immediately becomes Salamon, and then renews her bonds with the other Celestial Digimon. Their divine powers allow them to protect and from battle and when the DigiDestined lose heart against , a ghostly Ophanimon appears from Salamon to provide moral support. At the end of it all, Salamon thanks the DigiDestined for saving their world. Attacks ;As Ophanimon *' 's Javelin': Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin. *' Crystal': Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them. Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:Allies